


May I Borrow Your Shower, Neighbor?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Hugs, Gen, The Neighbor is a grumpy dork, The Player is an adorable dork, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: The Player's water doesn't seem to be working so he has no choice but to ask his all-to-familiar neighbor if he can use his.





	May I Borrow Your Shower, Neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of a writer's block but I'm back now! Thought I'd take a short break from the Septiplier and add to the small collection of Hello Neighbor fics here. I hope you guys like it.

The Player let out a frustrated sigh as he ended his call with the plumber. They wouldn't be able to fix his shower until tomorrow. He took a quick glance across the street and let out another sigh, "I guess I have no choice..." He grabbed his shampoo, soap, towel, and clean clothes and walked across the street and taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
The Neighbor was in the kitchen when he heard a knock on his door. "That's something I don't hear everyday..." He muttered under his breath as he walked to the door and saw...his "favorite" neighbor standing there holding various bath objects.  
The Neighbor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I even want to know why you're in just a towel and standing on my doorstep?" The Player grinned sheepishly before responding, "My shower isn't working and I want to get all the glue out my hair." "Scissors are an option, you know." The Neighbor said with a chuckle. "As much as I'd love to butcher my hair, I'm gonna have to decline." The Player responded. "By the way, nice apron." He added. The Neighbor glanced at his heart covered apron before looking back at the younger male.  
"May I use your shower, Neighbor?" The spiky haired man asked. "Please?" The Neighbor sighed and momentarily rested his head on one of his glove-clad hands. "Well, since you asked so nicely and didn't sneak in-" The Neighbor was cut off by The Player hugging him. "OH THANK YOU!" The Player yelped, grinning widely. "Umm...your towel..." The Neighbor said, blushing slightly. "OH!" The Player said as he quickly wrapped his towel back around his waist.  
The Neighbor led the younger man to the bathroom. "Um, I think I can manage from here." The Player said, blushing a bit. "If you even try to sneak one tiny peek at anything other than this bathroom, it won't end pretty!" The Neighbor threated. "I won't, I promise!" The Player promised.  
The Neighbor closed the door behind him and headed back to the kitchen and resumed his cooking. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually kinda liked the guy, when he wasn't breaking into his house. The Neighbor shook his head as he slid the tray into the oven and set a timer and patiently waiting for them to cook.  
The Player scrubbed the glue out of his hair with his apple scented shampoo and he thought that maybe, he and The Neighbor could be slowly becoming friends in their own strange way. The Neighbor had been leaving less bear traps on his front lawn, he didn't have to leap over a shark when he went upstairs, and a few other things. The Player chuckled at the thought of him and The Neighbor actually being friends.  
The Player turned off the shower and stepped out before drying himself off and changing into a red shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. The Player stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by the smell of cookies. The Player stepped into the kitchen and saw The Neighbor pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. "Oh, all finished?" The Neighbor asked as he sat the tray down and removed his oven mitt and apron. "Yeah, pretty much." The slightly shorter man replied, holding a handful of his own things. "Here." The Neighbor said, handing the other man one of the cookies. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" The Player asked, heading towards the door. "Heh. I don't have much of choice, do I?" The Neighbor chuckled. "Not really." The spiky haired male laughed as he closed the door behind him and walking back to his house.  
The Player closed his door behind him and took a bite of the cookie and everything began to blur as the sleeping pills took affect before collapsing onto the floor. The Neighbor laughed as he watched the whole unfold through his binoculars. "Good Night, Neighbor."


End file.
